Bulette
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = Natural beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Neutral | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision, Tremorsense | lifespan = | location = Cormanthor | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = Dragon magazine 1 }} The bulette (pronounced boo-lay), also known as a landshark, is a particularly loathsome creature that lives in the Starwood area of the forest of Cormanthor. Feared and hated by most living creatures, bulettes are extremely dangerous, burrowing unseen beneath the soil before erupting up at an unexpected moment to seize their prey. Description Bulettes are sometimes supposed to be a bizarre cross between an armadillo and a snapping turtle, though there is little evidence to support this theory. Bulettes are heavily armored, however, like either creature, and have a powerful jaw mechanism for snapping up their unsuspecting prey. In many cases a bulette will swallow its prey whole, consuming their victims clothing, weapons, and other equipment along with the creature itself, which the bulette can in fact digest successfully through the use of powerful stomach acid. Bulettes are covered head to toe in armor. Around the head and rear, this armor is a blue-brown color, while in-between the hue might range from gray-blue to blue-green. Areas around the eyes are slightly darkened, with the eyes themselves being a yellow color with blue-green pupils. However, while bulettes can see in perfect darkness with these eyes they are not a bulette's primary method of sensory perception. Instead, bulettes typically hunt through the detection of vibrations in the ground, moving towards the source of the movement when their hunger is aroused. Ecology Behavior ''A bulette from the game editor of [[Neverwinter Nights.|300px|thumb|left]] The male bulette's mating ritual is fairly complicated, involving the killing of deer and boars, these being placed in a wide circle. He then digs a shallow pit in the middle of the circle, and lines it with the bones of the animals he has killed. Over the course of about a week, the bulette slowly grinds the bones in the pit into a fine powder. He then digs underneath the pit and waits for the female. The female usually comes along within a month after being attracted by the odor, at which point the bulettes mate. It takes only a day and a half for the female to lay around a dozen eggs, covered in spines, and by the next morning, they have hatched. During hatching, the female bulette makes a noise like an elephant. Once hatched, the newborn bulettes immediately attack the mother, in an attempt to kill her. She fights back, and although she usually kills a few of the young, she succumbs to their attacks more often than not. For the 48 hours immediately after the hatching of the eggs, the powder in the mating pit is saturated with fluid from the eggs, making it into a very effective fertilizer. Extra A bulette is a fearsome magical beast whose origins are unknown but has become a dangerous predator. They burrow through the soft earth, listening for potential prey and then erupting from the ground to consume their living targets. As they have a distinctive fin that cuts through the ground as it approaches, these creatures are often referred to as "land-sharks." A bulette's body is covered in thick, layered plates. Its head is bullet-shaped, similar to that of a shark, with a massive mouth filled with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth. Gallery POD - Battle - Bulette.jpg|''A Bulette in the combat view of the game Pools of Darkness. References Notes * Category:Beasts Category:Magical beasts Category:Natural creatures Category:Creatures with a 7 challenge rating Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in temperate climates Category:Creatures found in any terrain